


Cooking Lessons

by oliversnape, veridari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversnape/pseuds/oliversnape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Potatoes are part of the nightshade family," Snape said. - from "The Coiners' Paper Trail" by oliversnape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I have long since stopped trying to figure out why my muse latches onto a particular image in a story. But this particular scene, set in Chapter 7 of oliversnape's [The Coiners' Paper Trail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/365613/chapters/593902) did exactly that - burned into my brain and just sat there, begging to be an image. I absolutely adored Severus giving Teddy (who goes by Theo in the story for reasons I will not spoil) a cooking lesson while having him perched on his hip. And Theo was adopting Severus' hairstyle while in his company, which was too amazingly adorable!

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/39154487@N07/6293184164/)

Harry arrived back home in time for dinner, pleasantly surprised at the smell of pork roast that filled the kitchen. He placed the Evening Prophet on the kitchen table and smiled broadly at Snape, who was standing in front of a chopping board and holding Theo.

"Potatoes are part of the nightshade family," Snape said, speaking to Theo. Theo nodded seriously, and watched with intense focus as Snape cut the raw potatoes into perfectly even slices.

"How do you get the potato to stay still, Severus?" Harry asked, impressed at Severus' concentration.

"Are you or are you not a wizard, Mr. Potter?"

Harry snorted, and moved closer to give Theo a kiss hello. He hesitated for a moment, before placing his hand on Snape's back, just below Snape's shoulders.

"It smells delicious, Severus."

"I would hardly be a potions master if it didn't," Snape lightly said, his way of accepting the compliment. He'd stiffened slightly with the touch, but he'd relaxed back almost instantly against Harry's hand.

 

(exerpt from "The Coiners' Paper Trail" by oliversnape)


End file.
